Beijada pelas Sombras
by Jade Miranda
Summary: OneShot feita para o concurso da fic Good Girls Don't no orkut. – Revisada.


**N/a**: Olá! Essa fic não vai ser revisada, somente organizada, ok? :)

**Obs**: As personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, eles pertencem a J.K Rowling. Elizabeth Ester e Michael Ester pertencem a Madame Baggio (Vulgo: Ser do mal xD)

**Obs²**: Essa OneShot foi feita para o Concurso da Fanfic: "**Good Girls Don't**" lá no orkut. Aí resolvi postar aqui. :]

**Obs³**: Essa fic foi postada aqui no site em: _Published_ - **12/30/09**.

* * *

"_Mas é claro que o sol vai voltar amanhã  
Mais uma vez eu sei  
Escuridão já vi pior de endoidecer gente sã  
Espera que o sol já vem."_

(Mais uma vez – Legião Urbana)

**

* * *

**

**Beijada pelas Sombras**

Era um dos poucos fins de semana de sol em Hogwarts. A maioria dos estudantes acima do terceiro ano preparava-se para curtir o dia em Hogsmeade.

Elizabeth sorriu levemente ao ver os três casais se despedirem. As amigas ainda pareciam incomodadas pelo fato da morena não acompanhá-las. E não foi por falta de pedidos, principalmente da parte de Lucianne.

Caminhar pelos jardins lhe pareceu uma ótima idéia, não estava a fim de ficar no quarto ou no salão comunal da Sonserina. Elizabeth tirou os sapatos lentamente, aproximou-se da água, que estava refrescante, molhou a ponta dos dedos e então deixou a água acariciar as plantas de seus delicados pés. A morena encarou o céu ensolarado. Cheio de vida, de luz. Mas ela não se sentia: ensolarada ou cercada de luz, era bem diferente. Já estava acostumada com a sensação de solidão e de trevas ao seu redor. Muitas vezes o pensamento de não pertencer àquela paz percorria sua mente. Se não fosse por Michael ou por suas amigas...

Ela sabia que tinha coisas a fazer, mas sua maior tarefa não estava ali. Seu sorriso foi triste, saudoso. Odiava a simples idéia de se separar do seu pequenino.

Permanecia tão absorta em seus pensamentos que só percebeu que não estava mais sozinha quando um par de pequeninas mãozinhas vendou seus olhos. Elizabeth abriu um sorriso feliz.

-Adivinha quem é? – Michael perguntou com sua voz infantil.

-Uhn – Ela fingiu pensar. – Não faço idéia de quem seja você nobre cavalheiro – Ela falou divertida.

Elizabeth podia ouvir Michael prender o riso baixinho.

-Sou eu, Elizabeth!

-Ah, é você, meu amor! – Ela fingiu surpresa. - Nem por um minuto imaginei isso. – Ela agarrou o pequeno distribuindo beijos pelo rostinho risonho. - Veio me fazer uma surpresa? – ela perguntou quando afrouxou o abraço ao redor dele.

-'Tava com saudade. – ele confessou sorrindo, acomodando-se no colo dela, manhoso.

-Não mais que eu. – ela alegou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do loirinho.

-'Tava sim. – ele teimou.

Ela começou a fazer cócegas no irmão até que se lembrou de algo.

-Michael?

-Oi. – ele respondeu ainda rindo.

-Como você chegou até aqui? – Elizabeth quis saber, desconfiada.

Um sorriso sapeca tomou a expressão do pequeno Michael. Ele tentou disfarçadamente – o que não funcionou – apontar para uma árvore um pouco afastada. Correu e pulou no pescoço da irmã falando em tom de segredo. – Menino cachorro.

Elizabeth olhou na direção apontada e viu Sirius recostado em uma das árvores de olhos fechados. Assim que olhou para ele, o maroto abriu os olhos e a encarou. Não demorou muito ele se aproximou e sentou perto deles.

Michael alargou um sorriso radiante. Sirius sorriu desconfortável, não era muito fácil lidar com esse afeto do garotinho.

-Obrigada por trazê-lo até mim. – Elizabeth agradeceu sem encarar Sirius. Ele olhou para ela e depois voltou seus olhos para frente.

-Não precisa me agradecer. Não foi nada.

-Mas a menina loira não gostou não! – o loirinho afirmou balançando a cabeça.

-Menina loira? – Elizabeth repetiu arqueando a sobrancelha, intrigada. Seu olhar agora direcionado a Sirius.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

-A menina que tava com ele me chamou de bonitinho, aí quando o menino cachorro disse que ia me trazer até você ela fez bico e emburrou. – Michael fez um bico e imitou uma careta, causando um leve riso de Sirius. E um sorriso de canto de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth alisou os cabelos do irmão. Arrumando-os.

-Nãããão, Elizabeth. – o menino reclamou – deixa bagunçado.

Michael voltou sua atenção para o lago e começou a brincar com a água.

Sirius encarava o céu, mas estava totalmente alheio a marcante presença da morena.

-Quer dizer que Sirius Black deixou uma garota de lado para cuidar do caçula dos Ester. – ela alfinetou irônica.

-Ela era figurinha repetida. Não perdi muita coisa mesmo. Além do mais, eu não ia deixar o grandão procurando você sozinho. – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

Os dois observavam Michael ainda brincando com o que parecia ser um navio imaginário, quando ouviram risos e gritinhos de um grupinho de Sextanistas Corvinais que falavam como o garotinho era lindo e fofinho assim como Sirius.

Elizabeth levantou e foi na direção de Michael, carregando-o.

-Parece que você ganhou um novo fã-clube, Black. – ela sinalizou as garotas que tentavam disfarçar os olhares cobiçosos para o maroto.

-Por que elas estão gritando, Elizabeth? – Michael quis saber parecendo confuso.

-Por que elas não agüentam ver um cachorro.

Michael riu e Sirius sorriu de canto. Assim que a Sonserina se afastou, Sirius ficou para trás e logo o maroto viu Michael chamando-o e agitando as mãos. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do maroto.

Ela revirou os olhos percebendo que ele já estava próximo outra vez.

-Suas fãs estão te esperando.

-Estou de babá hoje, lembra?

-Uma babá que briga com uma criança por biscoitos – ela revirou os olhos – Acho que arranjo coisa melhor.

-Isso não é justo. – Sirius reclamou, dramático – o último biscoito sempre é meu.

-Que seja, Black. – ela fez um gesto de desinteresse.

Michael observava a conversa olhando de um para o outro, depois começou a rir fazendo os dois olharem para ele.

-O que foi? – eles questionaram juntos.

-Elizabeth. – os olhos do pequeno brilharam em expectativa. - Por que você não casa com o menino cachorro?

Sirius ficou desconcertado. Já Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha e torceu os lábios, descrente, e em um minuto ficou pensativa.

-Não tenho nada a ver com isso! – Sirius se defendeu levantando os braços.

-Essa idéia não veio de você. – ela falou olhando para o garotinho que ainda sorria animado - Isso só pode ser arte de uma pessoa. – a morena murmurou desgostosa, revirando os belos olhos azuis. – Lucianne.

-Não, não. – Michael balançou a cabeça negativamente – Lu, não.

-Então quem foi?

-Tia Giullia. – ele respondeu sorridente – E eu gostei. É que você é minha irmã-mamãe e eu pensei no menino cachorro...

Sirius agora estava entre curioso e preocupado. Elizabeth se mostrava tranqüila, mas bem atenta. Algo na expressão do irmãozinho a fazia sentir vontade de rir.

-Pode ser meu pai! – ele jogou os braços para cima, animado.

-O QUÊ? – o queixo de Sirius despencou.

Michael gargalhou. Elizabeth cobriu a boca para comprimir uma risada. A cara de pânico de Sirius era realmente hilária.

-Esqueça essa história, Michael. – a Monitora falou, rindo levemente. Sirius ainda abria e fechava a boca várias vezes.

-A tia Giullia ainda me mata de desgosto. – Sirius murmurou meio atônito. Mas Elizabeth pareceu não ouvir e se ouviu preferiu ignorar.

-Eu quero doce! – Michael pediu com carinha de pidão.

-E então o que vamos fazer? – a morena inclinou a cabeça e fez uma feição pensativa enquanto o pequeno a encarava ansioso.

-Eu tenho uma idéia. – Sirius se manifestou.

Os dois se viraram para ele. A morena com uma feição interrogativa.

-Podemos ir a DedosdeMel. – o maroto opinou.

-Vamos! – Michael comemorou já amando a idéia de se perder em um mundo de todos os tipos de doces.

-Como? – Elizabeth já sabia que os marotos conheciam várias passagens secretas, mas preferiu não comentar nada.

-Os Marotos têm seus segredos, Ester. E alguns deles você já sabe.

A morena revirou os olhos. Michael pediu para descer do colo da irmã e estendeu a mão para ela. Sirius caminhou na frente até sentir alguém puxar sua calça. Olhou para baixo e viu um sorridente Michael estendendo sua mão. Sirius olhou do pequeno para Elizabeth.

-Ele quer que você segure a mão dele, Black. – ela falou entediada.

-Não, Ester, ele quer que eu segure a sua. – Sirius retrucou irônico, mas no fim ele queria sentir o toque das mãos de Elizabeth. A morena ignorou o comentário.

-Seria legal! – Michael opinou, saltando.

-Fica quieto, baixinho. – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto. O loirinho riu. E olhando para cima viu uma linda borboleta.

-Borboleta, Elizabeth! – ele indicou com a cabeça. – Linda!

Michael separou suas mãos das de Sirius e de Elizabeth e, antes de sair correndo atrás da borboleta, colocou a mão da morena por cima da de Sirius. Azul se chocou com cinzento. Sirius ficou tentado a se aproximar, mas Elizabeth tirou suavemente sua mão e foi atrás do irmão.

Sirius suspirou um pouco frustrado. O que antes parecia impossível, agora se aproximava do possível, e ainda mais que agora ele tinha um aliado. Sirius sorriu. Michael era mesmo um anjo. Ele alcançou os dois e assim seguiram para uma das passagens secretas em direção ao povoado, onde a diversão e o sol os esperavam.

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/a**: Se alguém gostar, deixa uma review! :D Beijos, Jade.


End file.
